


Sing the Clouds Away

by heyitscmei



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited 2k17 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Sheith Week Unlimited 2017, Singing, idk what else to tag, keith is musical okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitscmei/pseuds/heyitscmei
Summary: It’s an incredibly familiar voice. One that he recognizes easily when he stops to listen properly. One that he knows intimately. He knows the way that voice sounds when it’s sleep rough and drowsy. He knows the way it sounds when it’s high with desperation or gruff with discontent. He knows how that same voice sounds when it cracks around a lump lodged in a throat. He’s never heard it quite like this before, though.He peers into the kitchen to confirm his suspicions as he closes the distance and, yeah, that’s definitely Keith in there. He’s singing softly to himself as he looks for something to eat. Shiro thinks about a home back on Earth that he doesn’t have yet and the possibility of getting to see Keith like this more often.Shiro hadn’t known that Keith could sing, but he wishes he had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Week Unlimited  
> Day 7: Free Day
> 
> this is suuuuuper late im sorry guys  
> but i finally got it done!

Shiro hadn’t known that Keith could sing.

It isn’t something he thinks about often and it never really comes up in conversation. Shiro can’t sing very well himself, not that it really ever stops him, so it’s just not a common topic of conversation between them.

It  _ had _ come up with the group, however, when Lance suggested that, between Pidge and Hunks big brains, they could try to set up a karaoke night in the castle. Lance had taunted that Keith probably couldn’t sing and, to Shiro’s surprise, Keith hadn’t argued, though he had scowled.

So when he turns down the hall, nearing the kitchen only to hear the sound of faint singing from within, he isn’t quite sure what to expect. Initially, he thinks it’s Hunk singing to himself as he cooks. Or maybe it’s Lance looking to fill the silence. It doesn’t sound like either of them, though.

It’s an incredibly familiar voice. One that he recognizes easily when he stops to listen properly. One that he knows intimately. He knows the way that voice sounds when it’s sleep rough and drowsy. He knows the way it sounds when it’s high with desperation or gruff with discontent. He knows how that same voice sounds when it cracks around a lump lodged in a throat. He’s never heard it quite like this before, though.

He peers into the kitchen to confirm his suspicions as he closes the distance and, yeah, that’s definitely Keith in there. He’s singing softly to himself as he looks for something to eat. Shiro thinks about a home back on Earth that he doesn’t have yet and the possibility of getting to see Keith like this more often.

Shiro hadn’t known that Keith could sing, but he wishes he had.

His task, not an important one really, is soon forgotten as he hovers by the kitchen doorway, taking a moment to appreciate the sound. He lets Keith’s singing wash over him. It’s a pleasant sound, contrary to what Shiro had initially thought. He stops to listen, knowing that, as soon as he makes his presence known, Keith will stop and he thinks that would be a shame.

In retrospect, it seems likely that Keith hadn’t retorted to Lance’s taunts in order to avoid having to prove otherwise. It makes a lot of sense, suddenly.

After a moment of just admiring the sound, Shiro enters the kitchen properly. “You never told me you could sing,” he says offhandedly.

Keith jolts in surprise and whirls on him, the barest of flushes colouring pale cheeks. When he realizes it’s just Shiro he relaxes exponentially and Shiro feels warm fondness knowing that he can be a source of comfort and relaxation for his boyfriend.

“How much did you hear?”

“Enough to know you’re rather good at it.”

“It never came up,” Keith responds with a small shrug, returning to his search. An amicable silence falls over them until Keith starts humming and Shiro can’t help the small smile that turns his lips up.

He catches Keith singing more often than he ever thought he would, after that. Then again, he thought he’d never catch Keith singing, once upon a time. He’s glad to have been proven wrong, in that regard.

Eventually it gets to the point where Keith will start singing around him and Shiro is glad that he makes Keith feel that comfortable. He doesn’t often comment on it and he never asks Keith to stop because it doesn’t bother him so much as he finds it relaxing.

He likes when they’re relaxing together and Keith starts singing as he plays with that white tuft of hair, Shiro’s head pillowed in his lap. It’s like Keith is singing to him -  _ for _ him - and Shiro is more than content to lie there and listen. It becomes a common occurrence and Shiro suspects it’s because Keith can see the way Shiro unwinds just listening to the rise and fall of his voice. He’s grateful for it - for Keith. The notion makes him feel incredibly sappy.

It’s after another one of these ‘sessions’ that Shiro finds himself walking into the lounge. He’s not surprised that the others are there, sans Keith, Allura, and Coran, but he is surprised by the way they clamour at him.

“Shiro! You never told us you could sing!” Lance says, nudging him playfully with an elbow to his side. “You’re really good at it!”

“What-”

“Will you sing for us when we figure out how to set up karaoke night?” Pidge asks, looking hopefully at him before smirking. “We need someone to put Lance in his place.

“I sing  _ great, _ thank you very much,” Lance insists.

“He’s not lying,” Hunk admits.

Shiro, confused, wonders where they got the idea. “I don’t know how you got the idea, but I’m not that great a singer,” he says, waving them off.

“Oh c’mon man, don’t be so modest!” Lance says. “I heard you singing in your room earlier when I walked by.”

“In my room...?” Shiro pauses and tries to recall any time during the day that he might’ve been singing in his room. He can’t recall any time that he had been singing. Usually he leaves that to Keith-  _ oh _ . “That wasn’t me,” he tells them with a light chuckle.

They squint at him and he feels like they’re trying to discern whether or not he’s lying.

“If not you then who?” Hunk asks.

“You’re not gonna tell us it was Keith, are you?” Pidge asks, one eyebrow raised.

“Yes, actually,” Shiro admits. He’ll apologize to Keith later. Lance splutters at the information.

“Good one, Shiro! For a second I thought you were serious! You’re serious?”

“Yeah?”

“He doesn’t seem like the musical type,” Hunk muses. Shiro insists he’s not lying.

That’s how Shiro finds himself leading the rest of them quietly through the halls, checking the spots that they all know Keith likes to frequent. It doesn’t take long to find him, sitting on the floor in the observatory. It’s so quiet that Shiro thinks they’ll have to wait for another time, but then he hears the faint sound of Keith’s voice and gestures for the others to hear.

They don’t get to keep their cover for long and the sound abruptly cuts off when Lance accuses Keith of lying to him. As expected, Keith is confused because he did nothing of the sort.

“Sorry about that,” Shiro says later when they’re alone again, the trio heading off to find Allura and ask for her input on their idea.

“It’s okay. At least Lance can’t say I’m a bad singer anymore,” Keith responds, leveling Shiro with that smirk that makes butterflies erupt in his belly.

“So are you going to join them for karaoke, then?”

“No way,” Keith laughs.

“Does this mean you only do private shows?”

“Maybe,” Keith says, leaning into Shiro’s space and taking his hand. Keith smiles warmly at him when he says, “maybe I just like singing to you.”

“Well that works out perfectly,” Shiro murmurs, placing a quick peck to Keith’s cheek and then his lips. “Maybe I like listening to you sing. Could I get an encore?”

“I think that can be arranged,” Keith says, tugging him out into the hall towards their rooms. Shiro follows, the sound of Keith’s humming leading the way.

**Author's Note:**

> and that wraps up SWU~
> 
> unbeta'd


End file.
